Dreams
by RemusKittyKenshin
Summary: Dreams, a summoning to Cephrio...*gasp* what could be next? (kit-umm..nobody cares...)
1. Awaiting Love

The 411- Okey, The Magicknights just landed in a bit of a predicament. Yet the author is to stupid to know what it is yet. So, it's H/L, F/F, and A/U then again there's Clef, and Kuu as well. But anyway, the MagicKnights were at a festival in Tokyo and they were summoned once again to the land of Cephrio. Disclaimer-No I do not own MKR...blah blah blah so don't sue me, I'm broke anyway.  
  
"Water Dragon!" Cried Umi as she fell. "Umi!" Cried Hikaru and struggled against the ropes holding her back. "Umi!!!!!!!!!".A cloaked figure, black horses, that figure.that.voice so familiar. Hikaru's eyes opened with a snap. 'It.was a dream.' She looked around her. She was in a well-lit room, lying in a four-poster canopy bed draped with fiery red curtains. She walked across the room to where a chair stood facing the open window. "I wonder," she started to say as she looked out over the huge green pastures, that were surrounding wherever she was. "So your awake?" "Ahh!" Hikaru turned quickly, bad idea. She fell to the floor, her head spinning. "Uhh...La...Lantis?" "Yes." He said quickly stooping to pick her up. "In answer to your question, we are in the house of Sir Ferio in the center of Cephiro." "Oh..." With a sigh Hikaru fell asleep. "Mmm.good sleep...for once" yawned Fuu sitting up. She stood, and pulled her pale green yukata off the chair, putting on she walked into the hall. "I wonder where I am. the last thing...was.the festival...and the park...that light.. She wandered into what seemed to be a kitchen; breakfast was laid on the table with a note:  
  
Good Morning, Hikaru, Fuu and Umi! Welcome to the House of Ferio in the heart of Cephrio, Actually it's more of a palace really.but back to the point Of things, Sir Ferio will join you for lunch in the courtyard at 12.30 Until then please enjoy breakfast and explore. Good day to you all ~LaFarga  
  
Fuu sat down and ate her fill before going back to her room, it was pale green with a south-facing window, and a golden four-poster stood to one side, a writing desk and chest stood at the other. She opened a small closet and looked in. It was filled with clothes, all green, or golden. She chose a white peasant top with dark green leaves embroidered on it and a long wraparound skirt with gold trim. She then decided to go look around as LaFarga had said.  
  
Umi woke to find herself in a large blue canopy bed with a pale blue yukata on. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, the next thing she noticed was.Ascot, and he was sleeping on the ground with his head resting on the bed. "Ascot?" she managed. She glanced over at a chair and saw the remains of her shredded armor. 'What happened?' she thought, without realizing she slipped her hand onto his. Ascot felt her wake and opened his eyes slowly, "Umi?" Umi gasped then turned red when she saw his hand in hers. She drew back quickly and looked at Ascot, he was slightly pink, but looked sad. He stood and turned away. "Ascot." She started, but didn't get to finish as Ascot pulled her into a kiss, Umi was so surprised that she stopped and well, didn't do.anything. Clef was outside the room to see if Umi had woken yet, opening the door he looked in, Umi saw Clef and Clef saw Ascot and Umi. Slamming the door shut he ran, Umi pushed Ascot away and ran to the doorway. She saw the edge of a lavender cloak swish around a corner and she quickly followed, but lost him in a maze of hedges. Hikaru and Lantis were now wandering the gardens when they heard the sound of running then, "Clef?" Clef looked up, and tried to hide his tears. But, he was not fast enough. "Clef? What happened?" He opened eyes to see Hikaru looking at him. She pointed to a nearby patio set in the center of the garden; Lantis nodded to her and went back to his room. "Clef, What happened?" Clef looked away, as he blushed slightly. "Umm...Well I umm." "It's Umi isn't it?" Clef looked at Hikaru, then nodded "I see, well what happened." "I came in to see how she was, and she and Ascot." "Oh, I'm sorry Clef." Clef looked at Hikaru at the sudden catch in her voice, a single tear slowly crossed her face. Before he could stop him self he reached over and brushed the tear away. Hikaru looked at him. "You.you love her don't you?" Clef nodded slowly, he had never gotten to admit that he at one point had feelings for Hikaru, but then Lantis had come and now Umi and Ascot were too much. Hikaru gave him a sad smile, "Clef." He looked at her, he realized that, she had grown taller and now their heads were level with each other. "It's going to be alright.I promise." Clef looked up, "Yes, I suppose..." Hikaru then surprised herself she stood up to leave and as she turned, kissed him gently. Then like a firefly in a field, she ran off. Clef sat and blushed and thought and sat.he had no clue what had just happened. Hikaru ran as fast as she could, and ran into Lantis. "Hey! Watch it. Hikaru?" She glanced up for a split second. And Lantis was startled to find her eyes filled with tears. "Hikaru...what?" She looked at him fearfully and ran away, Lantis stood there for a moment. Then turned and headed to the northern wing of the Castle, "Guru! Open up!" Clef poked his head out of the door. "Ahh...Lantis, how nice." "Clef what did you do?" "What?" "To Hikaru!" "What do you mean?" Lantis stepped into Clef's study. "You were the last one with her right? So then what happened?" "Ahh umm..." Clef turned pink as he mumbled for a bit, "I believe I can answer that." Came a voice, they both turned "Kuu!" Kuu sighed, and produced a photograph. "While looking for Fuu, I came across a very strange encounter." Lantis blinked, and slowly looked up at Clef, who was very interested in a bird sitting on the window, "Guru." he started, "I wouldn't be to hard on him." Interrupted Kuu, "It wasn't his fault." Lantis and Clef threw themselves into a conversation about Hikaru, "Speak of the devil."Kuu mumbled as she glanced out of the window, a red haired figure with a large sword had run out of the castle and was now heading towards a large forest. Lantis jumped up and ran out of the room, somewhere a bell had sounded for a meeting and they assembled in the great hall. "Umi, Ascot, Fuu, LaFarga, Kuu, Clef, Lantis, Hikaru.where's Hikaru?" Ferio was taking a role call of the meeting. "I can answer that Sir Ferio, sir." Said Kuu shyly standing up. "Well, go on with it." "With all due respect Sir, we don't have the faintest idea." The whole room sweat dropped. Lantis gave a cough. "LaFarga. Start talking, Lantis, Kuu come with me." "Alright, what's going on?" Ferio demanded once they were outside the great hall. "Umm.err...right, well it seems like the best person to tell you this is Lantis so, take it away Lantis." Lantis gave her a look, "Well, because I really disagree with my dear friend Kuu, I think she should tell you this piece of information." "No, really I think Lantis should..." "Shut up!" Yelled Ferio, "Oh, Fuu." He said blushing as she came out of the great hall. Kuu burst out laughing at this. Lantis smiled as he turned quietly and left. He slipped into the stables, grabbed a sword that was standing at the far end, (More about this sword later) mounted a black stallion and galloped into the woods.  
  
A/N: Short chapter.Not my fault *sob * I'm havin' fun listening to music and surfing yea!!! So I'll catch ya all later! 


	2. Spell Weavers

"Rikira, you must take your troops and attack Cephiro!" "Yes, my lord." The woman speaking mounted her horse and galloped off with her army. "Cephiro will be taken."  
  
(Welcome back to my wonderful (hack hack) ficcy! Maybe I can actually get a decent chapter done this time. Well okey then enjoy!!!)  
  
"Zehra is attacking!" gasped Umi as a rain of golden red fiery arrows came down on the castle. Ferio grabbed his sword, and they all ran to the main tower. An army of around 100 was approaching the castle. "Green Whirlwind!" Cried Fuu, as a huge gust of air swirled towards the approaching army. "Blue Waterspout!" Umi yelled shooting a swirl of water at the remaining group. The army was forced back, but not stopped. "Deablo! Silver Death!" came a shout, from the head of the army. "Rikira." Muttered Clef, "You know her?" everyone asked in unison. "Yes, I once taught her, she learned Magic quickly. But, began using it for her benefit. I refused to teach her any more, she became to powerful to me to control so I had Emeraude send her to a planet at the end of the galaxy, but it seems like the people of Zehra have found her." Clef finished, hanging his head. "I regret teaching her magic, but she seems to have sunk into a darker form of Magic." Rikira spotted him. "Guru Clef, how amusing. I shall take you out first!" "Allayah! Ice Attack!" "Cresta! Shield!" "Cleft! Pet Summon!" A Pegasus erupted from her staff. She jumped on and took flight. "Arile! Ice Spear!" "Cre-" But it was too late, Clef was thrown back by the force of the attack, he slid back and hit the wall. "Clef!" Yelled Ascot and went to help his friend. Fuu, picked up a bow, muttered a spell and shot it into the recollected army. A huge tornado raged about 7 feet into the air, but with a shout it disappeared. "Reksas! Night Strike!" "No Fuu!" Ferio blocked the spell with his sword, and Clef raised his staff. "Sundance! Lightning Flash!" The spell died, but Clef was running out of energy quickly.  
  
The stallion galloped swift and sure, Lantis could hear the shouts of people and spells could be felt on the back of his neck. He heard, something to one side, he turned the horse. "Hikaru." He muttered and drew the sword, there were about seven Zehra warriors, and Hikaru was fighting valiantly but it wasn't helping. She at one point had taken a blow to the shoulder, and with her shoulder in the condition it was in, she wasn't in any shape to fight seven soldiers on horseback. He galloped towards the other horses, and took a swipe with the sword, and four of the soldiers fell. "Whoa." He muttered, "Did I do that?" He slashed at the remaining warriors and as they fell and the horses ran off, he slowed his own horse and went to Hikaru. She was losing blood quickly and the cut looked deep, Lantis bent and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her onto the horse. He road deep into the woods and found a tiny little hut. Jumping off the horse he knocked quickly. A young man answered, Lantis told him a quick run through of the goings on. "You may stay here, I must to go to the castle and speak with Sir Ferio, and I had no idea that the castle was under attack. By the way my names Tai, I'm one of Ferio's older warriors." "Then why aren't you...?" Lantis started. Tai gave a smile and invited them in to his house. "You may put her here," Tai smiled as Lantis set her onto the bed. Lantis glanced up, and blushed suddenly. "What?" Tai smiled innocently, "Nothing." Lantis sat beside the bed and Tai got some things to make tea. He opened a cupboard and handed Lantis a box filled with medical supplies. He pointed to Hikaru. Lantis nodded, he went over and gingerly cut away the rest of her already shredded sleeve, the cut was deep and long. He wrapped it and set the box near the bed. He looked at Tai, "So why aren't you fighting with Ferio?" "It was along time ago.I was born into a warriors family, I trained with my brothers. The thing was, I was never strong enough. My father thought I was a disgrace to the family and sent me out on my own. Sir Ferio pleaded with my father to reconsider, but his mind was set. And that was 10 years ago.I loved my father, but he never seemed to care about me. Then two years later I heard from a farm girl that he had died. I was horrified, but the guards wouldn't let me in to see him before he was buried." Tai paused, Lantis looked over at him. He realized that now that Tai mentioned it, he was wearing a chain around his neck, at the base held a tiny crest of Cephiro's castle emblem. He was also wearing black gloves, had a short green cape, and a silver circlet around his head with an amethyst in the center. "Clef." He murmured, Tai snapped to, "did you say Guru Clef?" Lantis nodded confused. "He was the one." "Uhhmm..." "Hikaru!" Lantis cried happily, once again Tai shot him a look. Hikaru opened her eyes slowly. "L-Lantis?" "Yes, I'm here." "W-What happened?" Tai came over, "She should rest before..." Lantis nodded quickly, and she dropped back off to sleep. The last thing in her mind was Lantis standing over her worried, and a voice. "You love her don't you?" Lantis looked up startled at the question, "What do you mean?" "You love her." Lantis blushed, "Umm well I ...umm.I mean." Tai grinned and nodded. "But, before you said Guru Clef right?" "Yes, why?" "He tried to convince my father to let me stay as an apprentice. I owe him so much; he managed to keep me in his care in secret for almost a year. Then someone found out and told my father. He was furious, he tried to kill Clef, but at that point Clef's magic was already very strong. He managed to heal his wounds but was not allowed to stay in the main castle, and was forced to move to the north tower." "Yes, I see. Well would you like to see him again?" "Of course, I need to show him a spell I created." Lantis smiled and motioned towards the stallion in the yard. Tai took the hint and turned to leave, "There's some extra clothing in the back room, and for her, there's a dress or two as well from my sister, they should fit her." And with that Tai turned and left, Lantis was left sitting beside Hikaru.  
  
"What do we do?" cried Umi sitting down in despair; none of their attacks were working, then. "Arikas! Fire Spear!" A black stallion and rider burst through the underbrush, the army immediately was pushed back, as a rain of huge fire bolts were hurled at them. "That-" Clef managed out. "That- Is Tai.it'll be alright." With that he closed his eyes. "Clef!" yelled a voice. Tai came running up the ladder, he stopped dead when he saw him. "No.Clef.Noo!" He ran to the edge of the tower. Staring into his eyes was. "Rikira!" "You know her?" Everyone asked in unison (again). "She's my half cousin..." He murmured, "What!" The all yelled, "She hurt him, didn't she?" He asked with a shake in his voice. "Yes." Said Fuu standing quickly. "He couldn't block the spell." Suddenly, "Tai? Is that you?" "Ferio!" The two embraced quickly, "What's happened here Ferio?" "The kingdom of Zehra is trying to conquer Cephrio. For their own benefit, they think we aren't ruling Cephrio correctly." Tai nodded quickly and picked up Clef's staff. "Ariesa! Lightning Flash!" He cried, light burst from the staff. "Rikira!" "You use Guru Clef's magic, very resourceful, join me cousin." "I would never!" Rikira gave him a look, and held her staff up. "Deablo! Silver Death!" The swirl of light came towards them, "Ariesa! Shield!" His shield spell managed to cover the top half of the tower. "Zagato..." He said suddenly, glancing to Fuu and Umi. "You.are the legendary magic knights.use light spiral." Fuu nodded, she and Umi grabbed their swords. "Light spiral!" The spinning light rammed into Rikira's army, "Nooo! Tai." Tai turned away as Rikira disappeared with the rest of the army, "Are they.?" "There not gone, she'll be back." Tai went to Clef, "Arikis! Starborne!" A light surrounded them all; when it cleared Clef was standing brushing himself off. "I never thought I'd see the day." He was muttering to himself, everyone's wounds were healed and they were all standing looking around slightly puzzled. "I brought you.Oh!" Kuu came up the ladder; she stopped when she saw Tai. He glanced over and stopped as well, a lady a bit older than the rest of the girls, was there, she was extremely pretty and seemed a bit shocked. "H-Hello." "Good Afternoon Lady, I do hope I'm not disturbing you." He went over bowed and kissed her hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you Lady." Kuu blushed scarlet. "It's a pleasure to meet you to Sir." "Please," he said, "Call me Tai."  
  
"Lantis?" "Hikaru!" Lantis was sitting beside her bed, happily smiling down at her. She grinned; she had never seen him truly smile until then. "Lantis." She started, he put his finger to her lips, "You are in the house of Tai, and he helped you earlier. Right now he is visiting Ferio and helping them fight Zehra troops." He then removed his finger and glanced at her. "You might want to change, that dress is a little beat up." Hikaru looked down at her shredded dress and nodded to him. He pointed to the small back room; Hikaru stood and went to have a look. A couple of minutes later he heard a scuffling noise and looked up, Hikaru poked her head out of the doorway. "Promise me you won't laugh?" "I promise." Lantis replied. Hikaru stepped into the room, Lantis didn't laugh, and actually he didn't do anything. Hikaru was wearing a sleeveless red dress that had a petal edge to it and gold cording. Lantis blushed, Hikaru had turned into a beautiful young woman, and he could see all the curves of her body, every edge, that had seemed so sharp, melted. Then it hit him. The dress wasn't exactly how should I put it, the dress was practically see-through because .umm...There isn't really a good explanation, except to say it was made that way. Hikaru blushed as well, and walked slowly towards him. "Let me, see that arm of yours." Muttered Lantis trying to hide his embarrassment, he stood and she sat down in the chair he had been sitting in, he knelt beside her and checked the cut. It wasn't as deep as presumed but for once he hoped it wouldn't heal fast. He looked up at her, she was watching him closely, "Lantis?" He smiled and rose to stand on one side. She stood suddenly and motioned for him to sit, he did and she carefully sat on his knees. "There." She said finally with some of her old spirit back, she seemed satisfied, but she kept looking back at him. There was a glowing fire in the fireplace, despite the fact it was early fall, and the tiny hut was cold and damp. Lantis never took his eyes off her, partly because she was in his line of view and partly because. 'Tai was right, I do love her.' He thought to himself, but something interrupted his thought pattern. Hikaru had laid her head on his shoulder, brushing his cheek and neck with her lips as she passed. He looked down, she was smiling slightly but her eyes were closed. Sighing he picked he up and carried her back to the bed. "Rest now." As he turned, he felt a hand slip into his. "Please stay." He collapsed beside her; she snuggled into his chest and pretended to fall asleep. Looking down he smiled and stroked her hair. As he watched her, he seemed to be drawn closer to her with every breath. Inches apart, Hikaru opened her eyes. She slipped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up slightly, and then slowly closing her eyes she kissed him, ever so gently. At first he was surprised, and had no clue what was going on. Blushing he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. She broke the kiss slowly letting her lips linger on his for a moment. "Lantis.I.think that despite what Fuu and Umi told me never to do.I seemed to be.I think I.Oh Lantis, I ...I love you." She blushed somewhat the same color as her hair. He pulled her close and whispered into her ear, "I think I love you too Hikaru." She looked at him "you.do?" "Yes, I ." Hikaru understood and nodded, then Lantis blushed slightly before kissing her, she felt him pressed against her and as he slipped his hands behind the straps of the dress and slowly rubbing her back, she fell asleep. Lantis looked down at the now peacefully sleeping Hikaru, he pulled off his shirt and cape before lying back down. He hugged her close, and she laid her head on his chest once more. He turned towards her, she was pressed against him and even with the dress he could feel her every move, her every breath. He blushed when she turned in closer to him, her lips touching his neck, breasts pressed against his chest, through the dress he could see slender legs and small waist. She glanced up at him smiling slightly. Lantis knew she was awake, and chose this time to look down at her. Blushing scarlet, she realized how obvious she was and turned away. Lantis leaned over her shoulder and pulled her back, she took this opportunity to flip on top of him. She grinned as she looked down at him. Now he could feel her every curve and it was intoxicating looking into her ruby glass eyes and feeling her body pressed against his. He kissed her gently and slipped his hands behind the straps of her dress again, she blushed as he removed his hands and put them on her hot flaming cheeks. "Lantis." he shook his head and began moving his hands down her body, carefully rubbing his fingers over every inch of her. She gasped slightly and bit her lip as he passed her cut. He continued down and slowed when he reached her breast area, she blushed scarlet then turned away. He removed one hand to turn her head to him and kiss her. She closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep once more. The next morning Fuu awoke, to find sunlight streaming through her window into her eyes. She mumbled incoherently and made her way to her closet. Digging through it she found a pale mint green dress with darker green lacing up the front. She managed to get it on herself with out it being backwards or inside out, she slipped on a pair of short green lace up boots, pulled her hair into a ponytail and went down to the great hall, everyone was eating. Clef was sitting shoveling food into his mouth, LaFarga and Caldina were sitting at one side talking about how they could incorporate Caldina's dancing into their battle plans, Umi and Ascot we're having a food fight with sugar cubes and grapes and any other small food object, once in a while one would hit a poor unsuspecting soul sitting near them. Kuu and Tai were at another side flirting shamelessly and Ferio wasn't to be seen. At the other table's merchants, soldiers and the court were all sitting eating, and talking, and eating more. Ferio came into the room, instantly the whole room stood up and bowed their heads. Ferio sat at his place, everyone else sat down and they all continued eating.again. The were all eating a wonderful breakfast when, "Zehra troops off the north entrance!" A guard yelled from the hall. Ferio's troops quickly went to formation and went out the south gate to surprise the Zehra troops on either side. Ferio, Clef, Ascot, Umi, LaFarga, Tai and Fuu jumped up and ran to the north tower. Kuu ran off somewhere as well. The took there battle positions at the tower, Fuu grabbed a bow and arrows from a box filled with miscellaneous weapons and shot them into the group of soldiers. Ascot, LaFarga and Tai went down to help the other soldiers in a bit of hand-to-hand combat on the ground level. Tai singled out Rikira wielding her staff in one hand, a sword in the other. She spotted him quickly, "Allayah! Ice Attack!" she cried. He dodged it quickly, then from above. "Tai! Catch!" Tai looked up to see a staff being thrown down to him. It was a head shorter than he was; a large amethyst stone was set into the top, surrounded by dragons. It had three metal hoops to one side that clinked together in the wind. "Ariesa! Lightning Flash!" "Deablo! Silver Death!" "Aniea! Shield!" The battle raged on, they all fought bravely but it wasn't enough, the Zehra troops were coming in much to fast. Ferio was hit as well as the rest. "Tai!" gasped Kuu coming outside. "K-Kuu.run.please" "But I can't leave you all here, Ferio.My sister.Clef.you." "Kuu." Kuu smiled suddenly, she picked up Takaru's staff, "Arikis! Starborne! Ariesa! Lightning Flash!" A golden light exploded from the staff surrounding them all. When it cleared, the Zehra troops were nowhere in sight and the Cephrians were picking themselves up and dusting each other off. "Kuu you used magic!" Tai shouted amazed, "Yes, that is my magic." and with that she fainted in his arms. Fuu came running down followed by Clef. "Kuu!" Fuu was yelling. Clef was muttering to himself, "two high powered spells in one, she did well and it's no wonder she used all her energy. Amazing though, I never thought she had it in her."  
  
There was a knock at the door. Lantis carefully stood up, and went to answer it. A figure stood there dressed in a large black hooded cloak. "What do you want?" He demanded. "The girl." The figure replied with a long hollow voice. "No! I'll fight you if you wish to take her." He grabbed the sword, but it was to late the figure slashed his arm and chest with full force. Lantis fell, "Hikaru...I am.sorry." The figure bound Hikaru with ropes and carried her outside; she awoke quickly, "What.Lantis!" she cried when she saw him. The figure mounted a horse and picked her up. Tapping the horse with a stick, the figure road off. "Lantis! Help me!" Lantis struggled for a moment, then a Zehra troop snuck up behind him and he was thrown into a one on one. "Hikaru!"  
  
The horse galloped through the woods, the figure slowed him when he saw the castle. The Zehra troops had regrouped, and we now attacking the castle.again. "Water Dragon!" cried Umi, and then she fell from exhaustion. "Umi!" Hikaru cried, "Umi!" she struggled for a moment the gasped. "My dream.this is just like it." she thought, then she saw Tai fighting close by. "Please! Help me!" He spotted her, and took a swipe at the hooded figure. Shocked the figure fell off the horse; Tai cut away the ropes and went into battle again. She picked up a fallen warriors sword and went into battle herself, but with the condition of her arm, she wasn't extremely helpful. The Zehra troops were pushed back, and eventually retreated. Hikaru dropped the sword and quickly ran back to the forest. The Cephrians were no worse for the wear, a cut here, and a scrape there. There were few casualties and very few extreme injuries.  
  
"Lantis!" Hikaru gasped as she arrived back at Tai's hut. (Geez, I might change that, 'hut' sounds so demeaning) "Oh Lantis." He was pretty battered; it looked as if more Zehra troops had come through. He opened his eyes slowly, "Hikaru? But how did you." She put her finger to his lips "It was Tai.I think. Can you still stand?" He nodded and stood slowly, she helped him inside, and then she pointed to the bed. "Now." He flopped down on it and closed his eyes. She carefully pulled off the remains of his shirt and dressed his wounds, his cheeks were pink, and gingerly she felt his forehead. It was hot and sweaty, 'great,' she thought 'that's all I need, he just has to get sick from blood loss and his wounds.' She stood; taking a bucket she went outside to a well. Hikaru looked at the bucket, then at the well. Taking the bucket she leaned over and slipped it onto the hook, she turned the crank until she heard a splashing noise. Pulling it back up she brought the filled bucket into the hut (that really is demeaning) setting it down she hunted down a small cloth and slipped it into the water. She slipped the cold cloth onto his forehead, and sat there until his fever went down some, before slipping into the bed and falling asleep beside him. Lantis woke the next morning, his wounds had been treated, and there was a figure beside him. He turned to see Hikaru sleeping peacefully beside him. Carefully he wrapped his arms around her and continued to doze in and out of sleep.  
  
Umi stretched and sat up mumbling, she turned to find. "Ascot!" She yelled, then blushed she remembered now. **Flashback Mode** Ascot walked up towards his room after a very good dinner cooked by Caldina, and Kuu. Clef had pitched in for the decoration, by adding floating purple candles from his study. It was late, he had been up reading about the 'History of Zehra' in the library, and he trudged up to his room when Umi came out. "Ascot?" He blinked "Umi what are you doing up, its." He glanced at his watch, "2.00AM" "I.can't sleep." Ascot sighed and led her back to her room, "Umi, go to sleep." He turned to leave and she grabbed his hand, "Ascot..." He blushed slightly, "Listen, I would love to stay." Pausing, he turned towards her. "But what would I tell the others if they found out?" Umi blushed "Tell them.the truth? Besides they probably would never know." Ascot sighed and sat beside her. "Right like, 'oh yeah I slept with Umi last night, 'cause she couldn't sleep' I mean come on, nobody would buy that." Umi grinned for a minute, "that is their problem." she said slowly, Ascot sighed, despite Umi being slightly obnoxious, he knew that she spoke the truth, nobody would ask or probably even find out. So he sighed and got in beside her. He turned over and went to sleep, seconds later he was awoken by Umi rolling over to him. "Ascot I still can't sleep." He groaned and flipped to face her. They were very close now. Ascot stared into her deep blue eyes entranced; Umi blushed and closed her eyes slowly. "Ascot." she sighed wrapping her arms around him, Ascot leaned towards her; closed his eyes as well and kissed her, Umi smiled through the kiss. Suddenly she jumped up and ran into a side room, Ascot sat there blinking for a moment. Umi reappeared around the side of the door, "Umm Ascot?" he looked up and stopped in mid breath, Umi was standing there blushing. She wore blue satin pj's, short shorts that showed off her milky- white legs and a tank that showed off her perfect figure, she walked towards him. Then took a running dive for the bed, "Ahh! Umi!" Umi landed beside him, "Much better." She turned to him grinning, Ascot who had resumed his normal breathing pattern, turned and stopped breathing.again. One of the blue straps had come off her shoulder, exposing a lacy black bra strap, Ascot blushed and slipped his hand to put the tank top strap back onto her shoulder. She put her arms around him and pulled him closer, kissing him; he could feel every inch of her through the satin, her warm body pressed against his. He sat up suddenly, breaking the kiss abruptly. Umi looked hurt as he ran out of the room. Ascot ran to Clef's study. "Guru!" Clef came out with a toothbrush in his mouth, "War and Peace" in one hand, notebook and pencil in the other. "Whu?" he managed through the toothpaste. "It's Umi." Clef nodded throwing the pencil and paper onto his bed (still hanging on to 'War and Peace') and inviting Ascot into the room. Closing the door he asked 'tho, wus thup?" "I want to ask Umi to marry me." Ascot said slowly, Clef spit out the toothpaste. "What!" Ascot blushed, as Clef reapplied a fresh amount of toothpaste to the brush and continued to brush his teeth. "An.?" he asked though the new toothpaste. "And I don't know how to." "Ummhumm" Clef muttered, "I fink oo can o it. Bu I'wl thry to elp oo." "Come again?" asked Ascot, Clef spit out the toothpaste into the sink. "I said, I think you can do it, but I'll try to help you." He grabbed a glass of water, "Well see, I just ran off from her and-" Clef choked "you what?" "I just ran off." "You complete moron! What the heck you do that for!" Yelled Clef "Okey, here's what you do, get the ring, go back into her room. She'll be pissed for sure, and just hand it to her, when she goes into a squeal fest over the ring, you ask her." "Umm.okey one thing though." "What's that?" "You have the ring." "Oh.yeah.so I do." Clef went to a tiny drawer in his desk and produced a small blue velvet box. "Good luck Ascot." Ascot nodded and left. As the door slammed after him, Clef's eyes clouded, then with a sigh he rubbed a hand past his eyes and went back to "War and Peace". Ascot ran back to Umi's room, he opened the door quietly. Umi wasn't pissed as Clef had said she was sitting in the window seat, he approached her quietly. "Umi?" "What?" he was surprised to hear a catch in her voice. She turned, with tears in her eyes. "Oh Umi." Ascot started as he sat next to her. "I'm sorry.I uhh.brought you something though." He managed to say; slowly he pulled out the box. He handed it to her, she gasped. Opening it quickly, in the full November moon a white gold ring stood, set with a sapphire and diamonds around it. "Oh Ascot.It's beautiful." "Not half as beautiful as you." He said blushing, she smiled as he took the ring and placed it on her finger. "Umi?" she looked up at him. "U-Umi.will.will you marry me Umi Ryuuzaki?" "Oh Ascot, of course." She kissed him, he carried her back to bed and they soon both fell asleep. **End Flashback** Umi glanced at her hand; the sapphire and diamond ring sparkled back at her. She smiled and got up, Ascot stirred, and she went to her bathroom and took a bath. She returned and changed quietly, "Come on Umi, at least change in the bathroom." She gasped, Ascot was sitting there; arms folded across his chest. Blushing she picked up her clothes, and started back to the bathroom, "Kidding Umi. It's fine." Umi quickly changed into a short blue flared dress; it had cap sleeves and fine dark blue cording. She strapped a quiver of arrows to her back, grabbed a bow and her sword and went down to breakfast; Ascot went to his room; changed and got his sword. On his way down he bumped into LaFarga who was wearing his normal garb and held his large sword. "Mornin' Ascot." "Morning" Caldina came out of her room across the hall. Wearing a short pink dress and pink stiletto heels "Hey all, what's up?" LaFarga sighed "Nothing Caldina." Caldina carried on in her normal cheerful way, "Yum, I smell food .Alright Kuu cooked breakfast! What's on tap for today LaFarga?" "Normal, battle routine and some training, then if all is quiet. The banquet." "Oh, were still having it?" asked Caldina and Ascot together "Of course, unless we're under attack." Answered LaFarga, as the three went down to breakfast. Decorations for the banquet were being put up, so they went to the courtyard for breakfast. Umi, Fuu, Ferio, and Tai were already there, Kuu came out balancing tray's of food and they all sat and enjoyed breakfast.  
  
Hikaru slipped into the castle, she walked thought the halls looking at the decorations. Suddenly she slapped her forehead, "The banquet!" She muttered, running into the stables, jumping on to a black stallion with white star and socks. Tapping his sides with her heels she road into the forest. Roping him to a tree she ran to get Lantis. Lantis's wounds had healed nicely and he was staring at the sword he had taken from the stables a week before. "Lantis." she panted bursting through the door, he looked up quickly worried. "What is it?" "We forgot about the banquet!" Lantis sweat dropped, "You're kidding me right?" "No, we have to go back!" Lantis sighed but nodded, he gathered the sword and followed her out the door.  
  
"Zehra troops off the west side!" came the shout, everyone ran to their stations, Fuu, Umi, Ascot, and Kuu rushed up to the tower in the western facing area. Several Zehra troops approached Ferio, Tai, Clef, Caldina, and LaFarga. "A message from leader Rikira, we retreat and surrender." Ferio looked at him. "Not." The messenger made a lunge for Ferio, LaFarga blocked, when a huge army came out of the trees, Ferio's army came out of the stables half on horse back half not. Hikaru and Lantis came around the corner; they saw Ferio's army being driven towards the castle, then. "Puupuu!" "Monkona?" "Hello." "Presea!" cried Hikaru, hugging the blond who came towards them; Presea stopped when she saw the sword Lantis was holding. "Where did you get that?" Lantis looked at the sword, "Oh this? It was in the back stables, "I remember every sword I make and that, belongs to the young mage Takaru, under the apprenticeship of Guru Clef." "But Takaru said he hadn't been in the castle for 10 years." Lantis said, frustrated. Presea smiled, "You will find out in time. Now we must help your friends." "Alright, wait...Hikaru?" Lantis looked around, but Hikaru was nowhere to be found. From around the corner there came a shout. "Ruby Lightning!" Lantis and Presea ran around the bend and gasped, Hikaru had fainted but the Zehra troops were retreating. "Hikaru!" Cried Lantis, "Hikaru!" Cried Presea, and the rest of the crew, they all ran to her. **Later** Hikaru looked up, "Lantis?" "Yes?" She turned to where he was sitting. "When's the banquet?" Lantis sweat dropped, "In 2.5 hours." "WHAT!" Hikaru jumped up and ran to the bathroom, she took a cold shower and ran back out a towel wrapped around her. Lantis sat there in kind of a daze, 'no one will ever understand women.' He thought as he watched her run around the room, she had a short robe on now and had her hair wrapped into a towel. "Okay, which one?" She asked throwing two dresses onto the bed. One was an empire waist cut, white that flowed into red. The other a low round cut halter, red of course and a hair ribbon to match. Lantis looked at them and pointed to one that was still hanging in her closet. She looked at him sheepishly before taking it down and going into the bathroom. She reappeared moments later blushing, "uhh.Lantis.are you sure?" He looked up as she came out. She was wearing a red dress with a square neck and tank style straps that were cross tied in the back, it was made of a silky material, that made it incredibly thin. Lantis blushed, and nodded. She found a pair of shoes and pulled her hair into a bun. Smiling she pulled him up and into the gardens.  
  
"Umi? Hurry up!" Umi had been dressing in the bathroom for over an hour. Finally she opened the door. Ascot gasped; Umi was wearing a blue satin party dress with thin layers of silk overlapping it. With it's low halter cut, it showed her figure perfectly. Ascot smiled and they walked down to the great hall to oversee preparations.  
  
"Come on Lantis!" Hikaru was running through the gardens. Lantis finally waited until she had stopped near a stone bench and a pool of water and grabbed her around the waist. "Gotcha." He said triumphantly, she turned and pulled him down beside her. "Uhuh." She murmured, smiling as she laid her head on his shoulder, kissing his neck. After a while she turned around and watched the carp swim aimlessly through out the pool of water. She could see Lantis watching her, and slowly he set his hands on her bare shoulders and slip slowly down over her breasts, she gasped slightly and turned to him. He was smiling at her, blushing but smiling. He stood and walked back up to the castle. Hikaru sat half in a daze until she heard footsteps behind her. Turning she saw, "Clef!" she shouted happily. Clef smiled at her and sat down on the bench, "You look lovely tonight Hikaru." Hikaru mumbled thanks and Clef laughed. "Well how's Lantis?" Hikaru blushed deeply and told Clef what had happened in the umm.cottage (now doesn't that sound better than hut?) and just moments before. Clef grinned, "Apparently Lantis has a side that no one knows about." Hikaru blushed again, "But what do I do Clef?" "I believe the question is, do you want to do anything." Hikaru realized what he meant and nodded. Clef stood and started to walk off, "Sorry to leave you alone Miss Hikaru, Ferio wishes for me to help him with dinner. Something about Kuu and payback." He muttered walking off. Hikaru smiled, she liked Clef he had always been so nice to her. "Hikaru, we should go in now." Hikaru looked up into the warm gray eyes of Lantis, he was wearing a beautiful deep gray tux and held a top hat with a red ribbon and a staff with a ruby set into the top. "I thought I could accent your dress." He mumbled. Hikaru grinned and stood up, he offered her his arm and they went to the castle. Just as they reached the door, Lantis stopped her. Taking her in his arms he murmured to her. "Yes, Hikaru. It's decided, I do love you." Hikaru then gasped as he pulled her into kiss and slipped his arms around her pulling her closer. He then put a long thin golden chain around her neck; it ended with a tiny dragon claw holding a ruby. He set the pendant onto the front of her dress, smoothing out the thin material around her breasts and stomach, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. "Now that's gonna make an excellent picture!" They both jumped, Tai and Kuu were standing there smiling, Kuu held her camera. Hikaru and Lantis grinned sheepishly, and then it hit her. 'What if they saw..." Hikaru stopped, she didn't want to know what would happen if Kuu had gotten a picture of that. So she and Lantis followed Kuu and Tai into the great hall. Caldina, LaFarga, Fuu, Ferio, Clef, Presea, Umi and Ascot were already there, immediately after they sat down food was brought out. They ate an excellent dinner and chatted amongst themselves. Snatches of conversations could be heard echoing through the great hall. "Yes, I think that the prices of horses has gone up immensely." "I quite agree the tack isn't cheap either." "Yes, I think that if swords should be made, all of the people should work for it somehow." "I don't think so, because it might not be so easy to pay for larger weapons that are needed for protection." Suddenly Fuu stood up and grabbed a mic, and a karaoke machine that just happened to come with them when they were summoned. "You all ready for this!?" cried Fuu into the mic, "Tai! Kuu! First song!" Tai blushed and muttered something incoherently; Kuu raced up and took the mic. "Lucky you were born that far away so we could both make fun of distance." She and Takaru eventually worked out the singing predicament. Ascot, Ferio and LaFarga did 'Raise Up'. Then Fuu and Umi did, 'Thousand Miles'. "I wanted to be like you, I wanted everything, So I tried to be like you and I got swept away." Hikaru sang in a voice a clear as day, "I didn't know that you were so cold And you needed someone to show you the way, so I took your hand and we figured out that when the tide comes, I'll take you away" She continued, Tai jabbed Clef hard in the ribs "ow, hey what was that for?" "Check it out." Tai said nodding in Lantis's direction, Clef looked then laughed. Luckily the song was over and no one noticed Lantis. Ferio, Clef, Ascot, Tai and LaFarga all did 'Chop Suey' by System of a Down, and Caldina, Kuu, Umi, Fuu and Presea did "Every Other Time". Hikaru got up and took the mic from Umi, "Got up this morning, on the right side of my bed. With all these crazy thoughts screamin' through ma' head. I cant' wait to see, what this world holds for me. Oh it's a new day.oh whoa, it's a new day. And when I see you any time or any place, You are the reason for the smile on ma' face." Hikaru smiled then closed her eyes to face the lights. "'Cause you make me feel.like all my dreams can be real, Oh, it's a new day Oh whoa, it's a new day. Feels so good to be alive. Even if a little rain should fall. 'Cause every moment brings a new surprise, to us all. Oh.it's a new day Oh whoa, it's a new day Oh.it's a new day. Oh whoa, it's a new day. Hearin' you have found a friend, You'll be with me 'til the end, Oh.it's a new day." She finished bowed, handed the mic over to Umi and they all started up again. **Later** Fuu went up onto the little stage, "and now the moment no one ever knew about. This banquet's couple, thanks to the soldiers of Ferio's army, they have all put in their votes on who the cutest couple is." Ferio handed her an envelope, "Thank you Ferio.and the most voted couple is." She stopped blankly then grinned and showed Ferio. He continued, "The most voted couple is Hikaru and Lantis!" Everyone clapped and looked over to Lantis and Hikaru, Lantis looked surprised and Hikaru was hiding behind him blushing. Ferio and Fuu cued the lights and music. "Now, you have one little thing you have to do," Fuu said grinning "you have to dance, ballroom style." Lantis turned and offered his hand to Hikaru. "Don't worry," he whispered to her "I'll make it up to you." Hikaru smiled and accepted his hand. "It's okay." He gave her a look "No, it's not." Lantis slipped his arm around her waist and took her hand. She set her free hand around his shoulder, Kuu was taking pictures. Clef whispered something to Tai, who laughed. Hikaru ignored them and looked up at Lantis, he was smiling slightly watching her. They completely forgot about the rest of the people standing around them. The song slowly ended, and at the last measure, Lantis dropped the ballroom stance and wrapping his arms around her, kissed her deeply. Clef choked on his punch, "I can see what she meant." He coughed out. Tai laughed and patted Clef firmly on the back, "I must tell you something," Presea said quickly to the two. They followed her silently into the library. "What's wrong Presea?" Presea took out a long black box from a cabinet opening it they both gasped. A long shining black sword glittered in the chalk white moon hanging in through the window. "Tai, this is yours correct?" Tai nodded, he remembered when he had gone to Presea's 9 years before. Her words came back to him, "You are a great warrior, but with this power there is great responsibility, it is not just a petty thing. You have great magical power within you, and you will be able to do great things. Now go find the legendary mineral escudo, and I will make you your weapon." Tai gasped, "Escudo." he muttered. Presea nodded then gave him a look, "now because your weapon is made of escudo, there are three people who should be able to touch it correct?" Tai nodded. "Well, it seems that you, Clef and I are not the only ones." Clef looked up suddenly, "Lantis." Presea nodded gravely "now there has to be a reason." Clef went to the window and looked out, "but.it brings new questions, such as why does Fuu's sister Kuu, have a magical power that no one could sense." Presea nodded. "We must call a meeting as soon as the banquet ends." They all turned and walked out of the room, Presea gave a last look at the sword and left.  
  
  
  
A/N: Welcome and Konnichiwa, in my case Ohayo. But please review this fic, it's my longest one...and it's 3.00AM hahahaha! **Breathes deeply** I'm okey now, but I'm not sure if I'm happy with it, I might re-update it later. But a few notes to the public: I know that Rikira uses Lord Zagato and Alcione's spells, and that will hopefully be explained later. I call him Lord Zagato, because I have a certain amount of respect for him. Why the heck did Kuu come in the first place? I know, that too will be explained in later hours. I know that Tai's spells do not exist in the Rayearth series, I made them up so don't sue me. And last, what the heck is all this fluff doing in this fic? Ahh.that is a simple answered question; I have no frikkin idea, it was late and I had nothing to write .so I used fluff to my advantage. I'm all done now before I start writing more. Ta all! Em 


	3. Past Revealed

Umi grabbed Ascot's hand and dived for the dance floor. Fuu and Ferio walked calmly over to the dance floor, unlike Umi and Ascot. Tai tapped Kuu on the shoulder and offered her his hand. She took it and they made a mad dash to the dance floor. LaFarga and Caldina were doing the tango, Clef grinned and sat down, pulling out 'War and Peace' read a few chapters before giving up entirely; found Presea, Lantis blushed as he went over to Hikaru. "Umm.errr.Hikaru?" Hikaru took his hand and pulled him on to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him close. Kuu passed by and winked in Hikaru's direction. Clef came by with Presea and threw Lantis a look. Presea smiled then tripped; Mokona was following her heels. Suddenly the song ended and. "Right Now!" yelled Umi grinning. After a few dances, the group was worn out. "After the banquet ends, I'd like to see all of you in the library please!" Called Presea over the mic, "The matter needs everyone's help." **Later** "So, Presea what's wrong?" Hikaru asked as they all sat down on armchairs. Presea had allowed Caldina to go to bed, because she was on kitchen duty the next day. "We have a slight problem on our hands, you all know about Escudo, correct?" Kuu shook her head, Tai quickly explained about the evolving mineral Escudo. Presea nodded, "and what happens when it is touched by someone other than the owner?" Fuu raised her hand, "it takes on a separate form?" Presea nodded, "now these swords can be touched by the creator or artisan; me, the owner, and Guru Clef." She pulled out the sword, handed a white glove to Ferio, and handed him the sword. It burst into a white light, Presea took it back quickly. Ferio looked at the glove it was burned black, he took it off and it fell into ashes. He looked up quickly at Presea, she smiled. "Thank you for that demonstration, now then. I remember every weapon I make and this one belongs to Tai here." Lantis glanced up quickly, Presea continued. "But, a strange occurrence has happened, someone besides my self, Guru Clef and Tai has been able to use the swords power without it reacting at all, and this person is Lantis." Everyone turned, Presea nodded as she told them about the history of the sword. **Flashback** "Presea?" A brown haired boy around 7 came into Presea's house, "Hello. Are you Tai?" He nodded; she stood "I'm Presea, artisan of Cephiro. What can I do for you Tai?" "How did you know.?" Presea smiled, she was only about 9 herself. "Guru Clef informed me, he said you were hunting for a weapon." Tai nodded, his hair falling into his face. She grinned then led him to a large vault, he looked at a sword, it was silvery, with red handle and ribbon. Hints of gold bounced off the top. **End Flashback** "I'll show them." Clef said suddenly, he raised his staff and a red light shown from the gem, "Summoner! Light Beam!" he shouted. The image of the sword bounced off the walls, Hikaru gasped. "Does it look familiar Hikaru?" Hikaru nodded "That's the sword, that I used.before I got the Escudo." Presea nodded. "Yes I told you that the weapons are not yours, and that each weapon has an owner. Well, this was not Tai's either but he used it to get the Escudo." "At this time, Cephiro was at peace but Escudo still wasn't easy to come by." Clef said, "It was amazing that an 7 year old managed." **Flashback** "You are a great warrior, but with this power there is great responsibility, it is not just a petty thing. You have great magical power within you, and you will be able to do great things. Now go find the legendary mineral escudo, and I will make you your weapon." Presea said slowly as Tai looked up at her, he nodded then went off down the road. Confused at Presea's words he traveled through forests, plains and rivers. Finally he arrived back at Presea's with the Escudo, Presea seemed not the least bit shocked he had returned, and made his sword. Handing it to him she said, "no one will ever be able to use this sword but you. Good Luck Tai." **End Flashback** "It was kind of a lie, after all both Clef and I could both surface the swords power", Presea said grinning sheepishly. Tai nodded, "I learned that when I saw Clef again, he taught me how to use my Magic as well as basic sword work. "But, how can Lantis." Hikaru began. "I didn't try to use it, I didn't know it was made of Escudo." Lantis said a bit confused, "Yes, that is a mystery to us as well Lantis, but we may never know, it could be because Tai had not been with the sword for a long time, and the Escudo had worn thin from not having use." Clef said slowly. "Lantis," Presea started quickly, "We're you wearing any kind of hand protection when you took Tai's sword?" Lantis shook his head, "I only was thinking." blushing he muttered, "I was only thinking about how to save Hikaru." Hikaru blushed, Kuu looked up, "Maybe that was the reason I could use Magic." She said quietly. Clef glanced up, "What do you mean?" he asked sharply. "I used my Magic when I wasn't thinking, I was only concentrating on how to save Tai.Kuu paused for a moment, "and everyone else of course." She finished hurriedly, "But, still.if no one ever gave her a Magic gift then.how." Clef interrupted, "I can answer that.I gave Kuu a Magic gift when she was summoned here. Although I never thought that she would be able to use it with such a strong force against the Zehra troops." Hikaru thought, "If the sword belonged to Tai, and Lantis could use it.and Kuu could use Magic and ." She drifted off to sleep, Lantis jumped up. "Bedtime I see." Said Tai smiling, he glanced at his watch, " 2.00am! Time fly's when you're having fun, doesn't it." Kuu nodded then looked around, Ferio was asleep in a chair, Clef was trying to stay awake, suddenly feeling very sleepy herself, she put her head on a pillow and went to sleep. Umi, Fuu, and Lantis went and hunted down blankets for everyone. Ferio was in a chair, he glanced up when Umi, Fuu and Lantis had returned, he nodded to them, curled up and went back to sleep. Lantis threw a blanket over Presea, then Clef; who actually was still up reading 'War and Peace'. Finally he gently picked up Hikaru and went out the door. Tai smiled as Umi brought him a blanket, he sighed and went back to his room. Ferio managed to wake himself and he trudged off to the West tower. Umi woke Ascot and they marched off in their separate ways. Clef sat reading until the sun rounded the hills and came into the room, he sat and thought, while finishing 'War and Peace'. "Maybe.this.was all a dream." 


	4. InterludeA Little Chaos pt 2

Interlude  
  
~Enter Mondo and Rokuna (Mon Colle Knights), Minako and Makoto (Sailor Moon), Jonouchi (Yu-Gi-Oh), and Hikaru and Lantis (Magicknight Rayearth)~  
  
Mondo-Oi! Rokuna! Rokuna-What? You think I like following you around all day? Minako-What are we all doing here anyway? Makoto-Didn't you get the e-mail? Minako-Obviously not. Hikaru-Baka. Jonouchi-Who's a baka? ~Enter Piro (Megatokyo), Miki and Wakaba (Revolutionary Girl Utena), and Tai and Sora (Digimon season1)~ Who-Who are they? Minako-Same losers as last time. ~Enter Em~ Em-Hey all.uh.oh. Rokuna-This is insane, why are we all here?! Hikaru-Yeah, I'm missing out on my soaps! Wakaba-You watch soaps? Hikaru-Yeah.so. Wakaba-So do I! Let's go find Utena-sama then watch re-runs! Hikaru-Yeah! Sora-Ugh, they're making me sick.and I'm younger than some of them. ~Exit Wakaba and Hikaru~ Piro-Dang Miki, you look like a girl. Miki-Look who's talking. Tai-You people are all insane! Sora-Agreed, wanna meet up with the rest of the guys? Tai-Yeah.better than hanging out with these losers. ~Exit Tai and Sora~ Piro-We're not losers! Miki-Yes we are but we can tell ourselves that! Piro-That made no sense. Miki-Shut up. ~Exit Piro and Miki~ Makoto-This is stupid. Minako-Let's go to the arcade!!! Rokuna-Can I go? Minako-Sure! Mondo-Well if Rokuna goes, I'll come to. Makoto-my my aren't we protective. Lantis-He's got a bet with Pro. Hiiragi. Makoto-Oh. ~Exit Minako, Mondo, Makoto and Rokuna~ Jonouchi-Is this how all the other meetings went? Em-There never were any other meetings. Jonouchi-oh. Lantis-Anyway yeah.so what happens now? Em-I dunno Lantis-You're the one writing, don't you know?! Em-Not really. ~Enter Van (Escaflowne), Zagato (Magicknight Rayearth), Kamui (X/1999), and Trunks (DBZ)~ Van-It always ends up being us doesn't it? Kamui-Yeah, I wonder what happened to that Pikachu. Trunks-We never caught it. Zagato-Pikachu? Kamui-Oh yeah, you were looking for Emeraude, did you ever find her? Zagato-Nope.aww damn, she's still got my car! Jonouchi-Uh oh. Zagato-Emeraudddddddddddddddeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Trunks-Oh my God. ~Exit Zagato~ Kamui-He's kinda strange. Van-True, true. Kamui-Did ya hear? Em had some problems. Jonouchi-What? Em-Yeah well the Gundam had some uhh...uhh. Van-Problems with self-image? Em-Yeah.kinda. Jonouchi-That's to bad.anyway, what happens now? Trunks-Pikachu? Kamui-That got old, plus we all got fried. Lantis-Hmm.how 'bout that fluff ball rabbit that annoys Kohaku? Em-Nah.magical powers.same with Kero. Kamui-Mokona? Trunks-Heh, not bad. Jonouchi-That thing is SO NOT God. Van-Yeah I know. He thinks he's all that and a side of fries. ~Em pulls out Trunks' sword~ Em-Let's go! Jonouchi-Wait. ~Points to Mokona frolicking in the flowers~ Trunks-on three.one. Van-Three! ~All run at Mokona~ Bakura-Wait! ~Enter Bakura (Yu-Gi-Oh)~ Em-Bakura, what are you doing here? Van-Yeah and if you're supposed to be here why are you so late? Bakura-I uhh. ~Enter Shinji (Evangelion)~ Trunks-Ah! Another depressed teen! Jonouchi-Trunks, shut up. Van-I'm not depressed. Jonouchi-Yeah I'm not either, what's up with them? Kamui-Sorry, it was just for the film. Lantis-I'm quite happy actually. Bakura-Me too! Kamui-Well you're possessed by some spirit thing. Bakura-So. Jonouchi-So? It's weird! Van-Be nice. Kamui-Well it is. Em-Will you all shut up! Mokona got away! Lantis-Forget this. ~Exit Lantis~ Em-Okay who's still here.Jonouchi, Van, Kamui, Bakura, Trunks and Shinji. Shinji-Not for long ~Exit Shinji~ Van-Fine! Be that way! Trunks-We didn't have room for you anyway! Em-Room? For what? Trunks-In the van.duh. Em-We've got a van? Van-yes. Kamui-Has lots of bumper stickers! Bakura- I love bumper stickers! Kamui- Yes, I do too. Bakura-Do you collect? Kamui-No.but. Trunks-I do! Bakura-Really?! Trunks-Really, really. ~Exit Bakura and Trunks~ Em-Okay. Van-This is.strange Kamui-Very Jonouchi-Anzu's stranger. Em-Fine. But, is stranger a word? Jonouchi-no idea Kamui-I don't think so. Pikachu-Pika? Van-Oh man, killer idea! Jonouchi-Literally? Van-Yeah. Kamui-Let's go! Em-How do I get myself into this? Kamui-Easy, Jonouchi-You schedule the meetings, Van-They end up like this. Em-Oh.okay!. Oh Pikachu. ~Exit all~  
  
~Enter Em~ Em-Thank you for joining us again! It's been really nice to see all of you back, and those who were dragged along by there wonderful friends. Hope to see you next time- ~Enter Zagato~ Zagato-She's still got my car. Em-The clips over. Zagato-No really she just drove off! Em-Damn. ~Exit all~ 


End file.
